Cairo's Story
by Grahamatica-Fantasmica
Summary: Spectacular story of one little girl's courage, smarts, and dreams-- Okay, how cheesy does that sound? Never mind that, just know that its a great story starring your favorite little kitten herself, Cairo Denarii!
1. Chapter 1: Cairo's Parent's Letter

Cairo's Story

(Spectacular story starring the cu-u-u-test little kitten herself: Cairo Denarii!)

Chapter 1: Cairo's Parent's Letter

Dear Charlene and Wyatt,

Hello! We haven't heard from you two since Christmas, and it's nearly March! Charlene, have you forgotten about me, your dear sister? Or, for that matter, your dear sister's husband, your brother in law?

Now, lil' sis', I love you, and your fiancée, but I feel the love isn't mutual. Is it because of what I said when you were over for Christmas supper? Now, Charlene, you know I didn't mean to offend you, neither did Tim, but if we did, one thousand sincerest apologies!

But, just because I'm apologizing does not mean that I'm resting my case. I just don't feel it… right for our little niece to grow up in an environment such as your household.

And I mean NO OFFENSE with that statement. I just consider it to be truth.

Now, Charly, mother raised you and I to be good Christians, especially since we were the only two children in the whole family, and daughters at that!!! I follow mother and father's Christian views on procreation, child-birthing, marriage, and the like. I thought you did, too. But apparently not, I was wrong.

I am sorry to say this, Charlene and Wyatt, but I must. (Trust me, I love little Cai with ALL MY HEART!) Your daughter, Cairo, is a bastard. If two parents are not joined by marriage, their offspring is not fit to live in the presence of God.

Charly, Wy, if you guys want me and Mark's guidance to fix this problem, re-deem yourselves, and repent for Cairo's wretched birth, PLEASE CONTACT US!

Love and 1,000 kisses!

-Catherine and Markus

(p.s. God Bless! Kiss Cairo "hello" for me! She's about 3 now, isn't she?)

( Tuesday, February 22, 1999)

Dear Cathy and Marky,

Thank you for the letter. It was very pleasant to hear from you. But I'm afraid that you made a few minor mistakes. First of all, Wyatt is not my fiancée. He is my boyfriend and my daughter's father. Secondly, we do not plan on getting married any time soon. Third, my daughter, Cairo, is NOT a bastard.

Yours,

Charlene and Wyatt.

(p.s. Yes, Cairo's 3rd birthday was on

the 6th. She is talking now and is

showing some rather strange signs

of some sort of odd ability…)

(May 8th, 1999)

Dear Charly and Wy,

Oh, my little Cairo is already three-years-old? Time flies! Why did it take you two so long to respond to me and Mark's letter? You two aren't offended are you? I've already told you, we mean no harm! I thought I had made that clear?

We just want to help! We can make you clean in the eyes of God! Don't you want that? Just trust us! Trust me! Your big sister! Please, I only want the best for you! _We _only want the best for you!

Lots of Love,

Cathy and Marky

(p.s. What sort of "odd ability"

Do you speak of? Is my niece ok?)

(May 20, 1999)

Dear Catherine and Markus,

For the last time, my family does not need help. Wyatt and I are perfectly happy together, the way we are. And Cairo is NOT a BASTARD! Your niece is fine. We did some research, and it turns out, Cairo is a tiny little photokinetic! How wonderful, right? We've been practicing it so she can perfect it for future use. (Photokinesis is the art of projecting your own thoughts, feelings, and emotions through pictures, video, or camera; as well as the thoughts and feelings of others!)

Cairo has a true gift. I guess she is accepted of God after all, huh?

Sincerely,

Charlene, Wyatt and Cairo

(January 19th, 2000)

Charlene, Wyatt, and Cairo

Blasphemous! Cairo's abilities are not a gift from God but an evil tool from Satan! She as well as yourselves are being punished for your evil ways! You should've wed before Cairo was even out of your womb!

My, I am so angry I can barely write this letter! Little sister, I always knew you were a rotten one, but never did I think you were a devil's wench, Wyatt your slave-toy, and Cairo your little demonic offspring!!!

We offered to help, now we fear it may be too late.

From,

Catherine Leigel and

Markus Leigel

(August 17th, 2000)

Mr. and Mrs. Leigel,

For the VERY LAST TIME, my family never needed your help! At least, not that kind. You are the only remaining family Wyatt, Cairo and I have left. And vice versa. We need to love each other and stick together, because we're all each other has left! I'm willing to forgive you if you'll forgive me, first.

You're my big sister, Cath, and I love you. You spent six years in this world before me. I trust you. Don't you trust me? At least trust me on the one thing I have more expierince on than you… being a mother.

Tons of LOVE,

Charlene Duprie & Wyatt Denarii

(April 1st, 2001)

Dear Charls and Wy-Wy,

OF COURSE I FORGIVE YOU! I'm sorry Charlene, and I'm sorry Wyatt. Your little family is our little family, through and through; and we totally accept that. We're sorry, if you will just accept our apology.

Though Mark and I aren't exactly happy with your choices, we've learned to deal because they are exactly that… YOUR CHOICES!

By the way, CONGRATULATIONS on Cairo's newfound powers. We can't wait to see them and have her demonstrate. Perhaps they are indeed a gift from God? We're so excited.

I have great news, and I just can't put it off any longer: I may be pregnant! Finally, after all these years of infertility tests, me and Markus may be having a little baby of our own! I'm catching up with you, lil' sis'!

Hundreds of Hugs!

Cathy, Markus, and maybe a baby!

(April 8th, 2001)

Dear Caths and Marks,

Girl, you may be pregnant? Good thing you're married, right? Is it a boy or a girl? How far are you along?

I have great news for you too, and I just can't put it off any longer: Me and Wyatt are getting married!!! We're enclosing plane tickets. You should leave the day you get them, as the wedding is in 2 weeks. Then, after the ceremony, we'll fly back out to your house with you two to celebrate Cairo's fifth birthday, and we'll stay there for 3 days. After that, we'll leave Cairo with you so Wyatt and I can go on our2-week vacation to Panama! Sound good? I hope so, because everything is already paid for and non-refundable.

See you soon,

Charlene and Wyatt


	2. Chapter 2: Cairo's Birthday Surprise

Chapter 2: Cairo's Birthday Surprise

"The ceremony was divine! Simply to die for, I loved every minute of it!" Catherine Leigel, who couldn't stop obsessing over her younger sister's wedding, gushed.

"Thanks, Cath, but it wouldn't have been half as great if you hadn't attended," Charlene, Catherine's younger sister and new bride to Wyatt, said with a flip of her pale blonde hair. In the room full of cat anthros, she was definitely the most physically attractive.

"Oh, Charls, I wouldn't have missed it for the world!" Catherine exclaimed as she got up to clear the table of all the leftover birthday celebration things.

It isn't every day your baby sister gets married to her baby's father, you realize?" Catherine continued as she washed the chocolate raisin cake-covered plates in the kitchen sink.

"Nor is it every day your big sister gets pregnant!" Charlene laughed as she stroked Catherine's large belly affectionately.

"I'm almost six months along!" Catherine exclaimed as if she couldn't believe it.

"YES!" Catherine's husband, Markus', voice rang out from the living room.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Men and their Monday night football!"

Charlene laughed. She peeked out at her new husband Wyatt watching the human football game with Catherine's husband, Markus. Charlene and Wyatt's daughter, Cairo , was perched on her father's knee, pretending to enjoying the football game; when really she was just enjoying being bounced on Wyatt's knee as she alternated between sloppily slobbering on an oatmeal chocolate chunk cookie and sipping on her grape juice.

Cairo must've realized that she was being watched, as she turned and caught her mother's brown eyes in her big navy ones. A smile lit up her chubby face and she shimmied down her father's leg and toddled head-long to her mom.

"Mom!" she squeaked.

"What is it, Cai?" Charlene asked, patting the top of her head.

"I'm hungry!" Cairo answered.

"How can that be, Cai? You just got done eating!" Charlene admonished.

"Oh, hush, Char! Cai's the birthday girl, she gets whatever she wants!" Catherine said silkily, bending over with some difficulty to Cairo's height.

"Oh, alright," Charlene sighed, "What do you want to eat, Chubbie?"

Cairo opened her mouth to answer, but Catherine shushed her.

"Don't say it, Cairo… Picture it!" Catherine said quietly, a strange sparkle in her tan-colored eyes.

"'Kay!" Cairo said as she took the Polaroid camera Catherine handed her.

Squeezing her eyes shut and squishing up her face to imitate what would later in life be dubbed as her "toddler face"; Cairo concentrated.

Half a minute of deep 5-year-old concentration later, a picture came out of the camera. After it cleared up, it was a picture of an oatmeal chocolate chunk cookie.


End file.
